Adiós a mi libertad
by Priss
Summary: HAOxANNA. Songfic. Oneshot. Ella aceptó las cadenas que Hao le imponía, abrazándolas con ruego. Y es que quería ser su prisionera y olvidarse para siempre de la libertad porque no la necesitaba, ya no más. Lo necesitaba a él, solo a él.


****

. Adiós a mi libertad .

De: **PRISS**

11-ENE-07

16-ENE-07

* * *

_Ella aceptó las cadenas que Hao le imponía, abrazándolas con ruego. Y es que quería ser su prisionera y olvidarse para siempre de la libertad porque no la necesitaba, ya no más. Lo necesitaba a él, solo a él._

* * *

El shaman la miró de reojo primero, luego fijamente. Sin decir una sola palabra, se perdió en el mar negro y frío de los ojos de la mujer.

Él frunció el ceño.

**~ Ahh, mira lo que he hecho por tu culpa.**

La chica alzó una ceja al escucharlo. ¿La culpaba a ella?.

Anna quiso retorcerle el cuello en ese momento, pero sabía que no podía acercarse a él. Ese maldito la tenía prisionera en aquella habitación, con una barrera de poder espiritual que ni siquiera le permitía asomarse por la ventana.

**~ Baka.**

Susurró ella, desviando la mirada. La soledad, quizás la tristeza, inundó sus negros ojos, sembrando un sentimiento de culpa en el shaman de fuego.

Hao en verdad no entendía, ni siquiera se había percatado que se había acercado a la joven para luego sujetarla por los hombros. La itako se estremeció ligeramente mientras sentía cómo el Asakura recargaba la barbilla en su cabeza.

**~ Voy a poner cadenas en ti, para que no me engañes, para que no te vayas de mi, en busca de otro amante.**

Los ojos de la sacerdotisa se contrajeron perdiendo su oscuro color; las palabras del moreno no hicieron sino confirmar lo que ella tanto temía.

Y sin embrago, los pocos días que llevaba ahí encerrada, embragó la esperanza de que Hao no la hubiese secuestrado con esas intenciones, pero, ahora. . .

**~ No!.**

Le dijo alarmada, safandose del delicado agarre y alejándose de él.

**~ ¿Por qué?.**

Preguntó el shaman, siguiendo a la rubia con la mirada.

Anna parecía buscar una salida, más todo esfuerzo era en vano.

**~ Porque no y ya!!.**

**~ Te deseo!.**

Le dijo él simplemente, provocando un delicado escalofrío en la rubia mujer. Y eso era precisamente lo que asustaba a la itako, las emociones que ese apuesto hombre provocaba en ella.

**~ No puedes obligarme.**

**~ No lo hago.**

La sacerdotisa se giró a verlo apenas por un segundo para luego seguir de aquí para allá por toda la habitación, tratando de fugarse. Pero Hao la quería para él y para ningún otro.

Sin saber que hacer, la itako se acercó a la puerta, más apenas la rozó levemente con los dedos, la barrera espiritual la hizo retroceder adolorida.

**~ ¡Quema!.**

Susurró para si.

La Kyouyama frunció el ceño, tenía que salir de ese lugar. Decidida, sujetó firmemente la perilla, soportando el dolor.

Hao la miró sorprendido, ¿tan grande era su deseo de escapar de él?. Le dolía, en verdad le dolía ver la desesperación de la mujer y más aun, cómo se lastimaba ella misma en su necedad.

El amo del fuego no pudo soportarlo más y desvaneció su poder espiritual, anulando la barrera, la Kyouyama vio entonces la oportunidad dorada, más poco le duró la felicidad, pues Hao se acercó a ella, abrazándola desde atrás y aferrándose fuertemente a su cintura, pegando su cuerpo contra aquella exquisita figura femenina.

**~ Voy a cerrar las puertas y así. . . conseguiré guardarte. Intentaré que seas feliz para que no te escapes.**

La rubia no pudo siquiera moverse, las piernas no le respondían y de no haber sido porque Hao la abrazaba, seguramente habría caído.

**~ ¡Maldito seas, Hao!.**

Susurró jadeante.

Anna entrecerró los ojos mientras el moreno la estrechaba con un poco más de fuerza.

¿Cómo resistirse a él?. Era imposible, lo deseaba ella también y aunque le costara admitirlo, ante él se sentía total prisionera, lo peor es que no deseaba la libertad.

Pero el Asakura era un maniático que pretendía tenerla encerrada en esas cuatro paredes con cadenas de pasión y lujuria, de insoportable deseo y sin embrago. . . le prometía felicidad

La rubia estuvo a punto de rendirse ante él, pero recordó a Yoh.

La sacerdotisa abrió los ojos cuanto pudo, moviéndose desesperada entre los brazos del shaman quien se negaba a dejarla ir.

**~ Suéltame!.**

**~ No.**

**~ Qué me sueltes!.**

La joven gritó ya sin ningún control.

Su pobre mente era un caos; su cuerpo le rogaba aceptar al shaman de fuego, solo el recuerdo de su prometido la mantenía a flote, pero todo se derrumbó al sentir los ardientes labios del castaño sobre su cuello, recorriéndolo con lujuria e intensa pasión.

**~ Déjame ir.**

Susurró ella en un sollozo, se sentía impotente y solo podía rogar por algo que no sabía si en verdad quería.

**~ Lo siento mucho, mujer; no quiero perderte, estoy amarrado a ti. Compréndelo amor, no puedo dejarte ir.**

Tras estas palabras, el Asakura la hizo girarse tan solo para reclamar desesperadamente sus dulces labios.

La pasión del muchacho era brusca, casi violenta. Sus manos se aventuraron por el cuerpo de la mujer, acariciándole los pechos, entonces la itako tuvo que romper el beso para gemir. Las manos de este hombre hacían magia en ella.

Pero, dejándola apenas respirar, el shaman volvió a besarla, más cuando su mano oprimió el seno izquierdo, Anna pareció reaccionar, giró el rostro y luego se safó del brazo del moreno, alejándose una vez más de él.

**~ ¿No eres nada fácil, verdad. . . Annita?.**

Hao le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella respiraba agitada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, no, no podía quedarse en ese lugar.

**~ Ven, Annita, continuemos donde nos quedamos.**

**~ No, no quiero.**

El shaman de fuego frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué se negaba a él?, por qué se resistía?. ¿No era ella capaz de ver que él se estaba muriendo de deseo tan solo por ella?.

**~ ¿Por qué?.**

**~ Porque yo soy la futura esposa del Shaman King.**

Aquellas palabras, un fuerte grito por parte de la sacerdotisa, y algo en esas palabras enfureció al demonio de fuego.

Molesto, Hao desplegó todo su poder espiritual y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, acorraló a la joven entre su musculoso cuerpo y la pared.

**~ No vuelvas a decir eso.**

Le gritó él, oprimiendo con fuerza los brazos de la mujer, lastimándola.

Anna tembló al verlo así, fuera de control. Sus oscuros ojos se habían tornado blancos por la furia en su mirar. La rubia podía adivinar los deseos que Ho tenía de calcinarla.

**~ Hao, me lastimas.**

Le decía ella, pero el muchacho parecía no escuchar y en cambio, pegó su cuerpo al de ella, provocando que un gemido de dolor escapara de su pequeña boca. Fue entonces que el shaman reaccionó y disminuyó la fuerza de su agarre.

Los negros ojos de la Kyouyama lo miraban con cierto temor y eso le dolió.

**~ Sé que no soy el mejor, que soy un fracaso, por eso te guardo aquí. Compréndelo amor. . . compréndelo.**

Anna olvidó su miedo, esas palabras la confundían.

Hao no había ganado el título de rey shaman, por tercera vez había fracasado. En cambio Yoh se había proclamado vencedor, aunque para ello necesitó la energía de las demás personas.

La Kyouyama no quiso insultar al hombre en ningún momento, no fue esa su intención, era solo que estaba desesperada. Si Hao la besaba una vez más, temía que ya no pudiese resistirse y terminar rendida ante el demonio y su ardiente pasión.

Más para entonces, Anna ya se había perdido en los oscuros ojos del moreno, que ahora se tornaban tranquilos y serenos. Ella se embelesó, maldita sea y no se percató de que él la cargó entre sus brazos, llevándola a la cama justo en el centro de la habitación.

Un profundo y tranquilo beso la hizo reaccionar. Giró el rostro, rechazando al Asakura, más este buscó nuevamente los labios de la dama, besándolos una y otra vez mientras sus manos se perdían bajo las ropas de la mujer, arrancándole débiles gemidos que delataban su placer y por supuesto, que renunciaba a su voluntad para entregársela a Hao junto con su cuerpo y sus sentimientos.

**~ Voy a intentar que veas en mi al hombre de tus sueños; voy a buscar un modo de ser que nunca te de miedo.**

La itako se sonrojó, sus ojos brillaron intensamente, encontrándose con los del moreno.

Fue esta vez ella quien buscó el beso.

El hombre de sus sueños estaba ante ella, estrechándola con fuerza, besándola con una pasión que la quemaba exquisitamente.

No se lo dijo, no era necesario. Pero ella aceptaba las cadenas que Hao le imponía, abrazándolas con ruego.

Esto era lo que ella quería evitar, ser vencida por el deseo, sus sentimientos, y entregarse a él sin importarle nada más.

Más ya no tenía nada que temer, estaba con él y si acaso algo podía causarle miedo del shaman. . . sería que él la dejase de amar. Porque no quería que el hombre cambiase, Anna lo quería tal cual era: sádico, sanguinario, imponente y desalmado, posesivo, así le gustaba y así lo deseaba.

Quería ser su prisionera y olvidarse para siempre de la libertad por qué no la necesitaba, ya no más. Lo necesitaba a él, solo a él.

**~ Ha-Hao. . .**

El nombre del demonio escapó de su boca, entonado en ansiedad y pasión.

Se besaron con desesperación mientras sus ropas caían al suelo. El Asakura sonrió con satisfacción, por fin tenía atrapada bajo su cuerpo a la indomable Anna Kyouyama, entregada a él, olvidándose de todo lo demás.

**~ Creo que después de todo yo gané.**

Susurraba el shaman a una mujer que no comprendía el significado de tales palabras.

¿Es qué no era ella el mejor premio qué él pudiese poseer?. Ni el trono, ni el título eran tan valiosos como la oportunidad de volverse uno con la itako de ojos negros.

**. Fin .**

* * *

Tema: **O tu o yo.**

Interprete: _José José._

El título del fic no es el mismo de la canción y es que como que el segundo esta muy simple.

Igual omití un par de versos en los lyrics que no venían al caso.

Bueno, pues otro HxA. Esta vez con uno de mis más grandes deseos para ellos.

Sureño que él la rapta para tenerla solo para él. Ya saben, estos dos son mi obsesión. ^^.

* * *


End file.
